thefallofgodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusader Corps
The Crusader Corps is the most elite of all Roman military branches and is lead by Lord High Crusader Maximilian Fischer. It is arguably the most powerful armed force in the world, utilizing incredibly powerful superhumans and technologies of a level far beyond what is conventional, such as the Neo-Weapons. History Inbetween The Fall of Gods 1 and 2 The Crusader Corps was founded by Dacarus Bartolt two years after the defeat of Omega. Its purpose was to provide Rome with a national fighting force powerful enough to defeat evils such as the Collective, but in reality it served as Bartolt's personal army. Alexander Theosus was appointed to become its Lord High Crusader. Four years later, Bartolt initiated his master plan. The Crusader Corps invaded Portugal and Spain, Rome's allies, and completely obliterated their national armies within five years. They then moved on to France, against which the war ended with a French defeat shortly after the beginning of The Fall of Gods 2 nine years later. During The Fall of Gods 2 During the battle for Paris, colonel Maximilian Fischer fought and defeated Cain Roseblood. Recognizing the young man's skills, he had him send to Rome to have the Holy Inquisition decide what to do with him. After the fall of France, the Crusader Corps moved on to conquer the British Isles. Despite the Britains being aided by the heroes, London was ruined and became the crusaders' base of operations on Great Britain. During the battle, Maximilian fought a powerful SPECTRE agent until the agent retreated. With the help of reinforcements in the form of Vladimir Reznov and his Japanese troops, the heroes and the Britains attacked the crusaders' base in London. Fischer fought Dugal Cain, but was completely overpowered by the legendary warrior and was taken back to Rome to recover from his mortal wounds, having been spared by his opponent. Colonel Stirling Mortlock fought and killed the British Army General Daniel Simmons, but was later knocked out cold by Japanese soldiers after Mary had enchanted him with her Deadly Sin on the deck of the Leviathan, which had been purposely crashed into God's Hammer on the orders of Vladimir Reznov and thanks to the Rogue Inquisitors taking down the shield surrounding God's Hammer. While colonel Deanna Bergeson engaged Milus, Alexander Theosus fought Dugal and Vladimir, but they proved to be too powerful for him to handle. Fearing that his men would be defeated and captured or worse by the enemy if he did not defeat the pair, Alexander used his Mysterious Shard to allow himself to grow more than a hundred meters tall, and called for his men to retreat. Deanna left the fight against Milus to pick up the unconscious Stirling Mortlock, and gathered the troops to return to Rome as per Alexander's order. Despite having adopted epic proportions, the giant lion man was defeated when Dugal destroyed the shard, which was hanging around Alexander's neck. Alexander shrank back to his normal proportions and laid barely conscious on the ground. Dugal Cain wished to spare him, however Vladimir wasn't as merciful and was on the verge of finishing Alexander off when the rogue inquisitor Karl Bachmeier teleported to the scene, grabbed Alexander, and teleported back to one of the rogue inquisitors' hideouts. It is not entirely clear at this point what the rogue inquisitors are planning on doing with the lion man. Defeated and leaderless, the Crusader Corps was escorted to safety by the Roman Air Force. Dacarus Bartolt approached the wounded Maximilian Fischer in a hospital in Rome, and offered him to replace Alexander as the new crusader leader and to reshape the Crusader Corps in a force stronger than it ever was. Fischer, fuelled by ambition after his humiliation at the hands of Dugal, accepted it without a single doubt in his mind. Known Crusaders Current Former Category:Organizations